


Ngilahlekile

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Kudos: 1





	Ngilahlekile

UBrienne wayekhathele. Wayebaluleke kakhulu empini engathi sína, eqinile, ende ne-Jaime eyodwa. Ingabe le bekuyindawo yemidlalo yaseshashalazini evulekile lapho ayengathola khona umbuthano nokuthi angawusebenzisa kanjani ubude namandla namandla asemilenzeni yakhe futhi uJaime usanda kumcindezela, kumphoqa ukuthi asebenze kumasekethe ukumvikela ekusebenziseni ukwandisa okugcwele.

Umqondo wakhe wawusebenza kanzima, ezama ukugxuma izinyathelo ezimbili noma ezintathu phambi kwezinyawo zakhe, efuna ukumkhipha esikhundleni.

Kuphenduke i-tempo kancane kancane ngaphandle kwemali esele. Akukaze kube isikhathi esanele ukuba umphikisi ophakathi abone, ayeke asetshenziswe, kepha lena kwakuyiNkosi engumbulali.

Ungene ngewindi lakhe lokuzivikela futhi wasunduzela okhalweni, emlimaza imilenze ngakuye noJarmuk wakhe.

Ekuqaleni komdlalo, basenamandla okululama. Ngakho-ke bawa njengesihlahla, wawungeke ukwazi ngisho nokuwucubungula, imiphumela ishaye, umoya wawuphuma esifubeni sami.

UJaime wayephezu kwakhe okwesibili, eguqa ngamacala womabili esiswini. "Izingxenye". Isandla sakhe esinye sabamba omunye waso, esinye besicishe sivele ngokungahleliwe, sinesibulala entanyeni, ngaphansi kwesilevu sakhe lapho into iphela.

Kwakuyisikhuzo, ngoba enye isandla sakhe, yize yayimiswe kancane emhlabathini eceleni kwakhe, yayingakabi.

Ngisebenza iminwe yakhe ngokuswayipha okuncane futhi namathanga akhe avele. Mahhala, wayengeke wangcwatshwa esifubeni sakhe, kwadingeka ukuthi abuyele emuva ngesikhathi, abambe isihlakala sakhe bese eziphoqa ukuthi aqhubeke. UBrienne wezwa amathambo aleli cwecwe ehamba ngendlela engajwayelekile njengoba ithoyizi libuyela kuye. Waphoxeka ngamandla wonke asele engalweni yakhe, kepha imizamo yamasotsha ngokwayo yabangela ukuthi isihlahla sehlise izihlakala. I-Trout yahamba ngendiza.

Okomzuzwana, bobabili baye bathula. UJaime wasinda isisindo okhalweni lwakhe, ethuthumela njengoba eqonda ngqo. UBrienne wezwa igazi liconsa phansi emhlathini wakhe. Wahlela isibhakabhaka esiluhlaza ngaphezulu kwekhanda lakhe. Isibhakabhaka esiphelele kanjalo.

"Kuhle ukuqiniseka," kusho uJaime ngokuqinile, noma esaphefumula kakhulu, "uLady Stark akakunikanga imiyalo yokufaka u-Ali Dadi enhliziyweni yami."

UBrienne wavuma ngekhanda. Yayingenazinhlelo zeNgqungquthela yaseStanbul njengempi manje, noma yayisezandleni zayo ngokwayo ngamakhemikhali. Wacabanga ngokuthi kungaba ngcono kanjani ukumshaya. Hard, kwesokudla ngomlomo omuhle. Kepha akazange amunce amandla, nezihlathi zakhe zahamba ngaphandle kokuzwa ngasikhathi sinye, nephunga lobuhlungu.

"Sukuma," kusho uJaime esukuma. "Awugcini lapho uqamba amanga futhi, wena 'njengowesifazane."

Uqoqa izinkemba zombili, enye isikwa, futhi yena enensangu, udla ebhuthini lakhe.

UBrienne wagqolozela isisu sakhe esiswini, ehleli eqondile, noma ngabe wayesezinhlungwini, wazithulela lapho ethintana nesigaxa sakhe sentambo, esivele sakhululeka. Ikhanda lakhe lalilincane, kepha wayecabanga ukuthi ngeke ngixolise ukuthi ngangizizwa kabi kangakanani. Waphakamisa isandla kancane ebusweni bakhe wabe esephuma obomvu.

UJaime emfuna esitobhini, wabe ephenduka wasondela. Wawa phansi wafinyelela umhlathi wakhe. UBrienne wafulathela isandla sakhe esilimele.

"Bayeke bangibone," esho ngekhono lobuchwepheshe.

"Akunalutho."

"Mina ngizobe senginquma ukuthi kuyini noma ukungakwenzi." Iminwe yakhe iqiniswe esilevini sakhe. Abaphendukisi ikhanda lakhe.

"UKUQHUBEKA NOKUXHUMANA. Ngizojula isithombe sakho, kepha ngeke sikwenze kubi kakhulu." Wamnika ikhanda likaphathi wakhe osheshayo, okwamangaza emehlweni akhe njengoba ehla nobuso bakhe.

"Akekho noyedwa kini we-squire hope," kusho uBrienne ngamazinyo akhe. "Ungangithinti."

"Yebo, asinasikhathi sokunye." Wasukuma uJaime. "Ngizobuyela emuva, kusukela ngosuku lobuhle bami. Bheka, ngisemoyeni wokuphana. Esikhundleni sokuhlangana nokuhlelwa okuyihlazo ku-Riverrun ongenalutho, ungahamba nami siyokufika kweNkosi."

UBrienne ukhafulela.

"Ngicabanga ukubasabela emphakathini ezindaweni eziningi zezwe," kusho uJaime ngasedolobheni. "Kuzofanela ngikufundise amasiko endlela-O, futhi bengingakunikeli ukhetho lokuthi ubambe iqhaza. Kumele, ngoba ngingakugcina uqhubeka nezwe. Woza. ".

Futhi ngalolo suku uBrienne wathatha ingalo yakho wamelula. Uma ithuba ngenkathi udakwe lisengaphenduka emuva.


End file.
